Leaving me behind
by hweasley21
Summary: Oneshot Crellie. First part of three. Takes place after Together forever. Craig realizes what he elft ebhind and hopes he still has a chance.


Title: Leaving me behind

Author: HWeasley

Pairing: Crellie

Rating:

Summary: Craig didn't know what he had until it was gone.

A/N: This is a one-shot Crellie, kind of fluffy. Has two companion pieces, the nest one in the three part series is **_I miss you so_**.

The phone was ringing, I could hear it. I groaned and reached for it, checking the caller I.D. "Manny" I hissed, and threw the phone across the room. "Manny again, for the millionth time today" I shouted. I instantly felt bad about ignoring Manny's phone calls, she was my girlfriend, but it was getting to be a little much. Manny was more clingy than I remember.

I picked up my guitar and started to strum lightly. I closed my eyes and let the melody carry me away. In my thoughts I remembered my friends and the goodbyes I said to them. They looked at me with a weird expression as I left as if I were the one leaving them, they just didn't get it. They were leaving me behind.

The hardest goodbye should have been Manny, or Joey or Angie but when I have ever played by the rules? No, the hardest goodbye was Ellie. My heart broke when she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wanted to kiss her and tell her I loved her but Manny was watching, so I just said goodbye.

For weeks Manny has been pretending everything was ok, but it wasn't. I didn't love Manny they way I should. It felt like an obligation, I was obligated to love Manny and that was driving me insane.

The phone rang again. I was about to break the damn thing when I saw Marco's number.

"Hello" I answered.

"Craig, hi" Marco laughed. "How are you?"

"Good and you" I replied. I could hear music and laughing in the background. _A party,_ I realized, _He's at a party_.

"I called to ask you a question," Marco yelled over the music. He sounded a little bit drunk, which made me wish I was there with them having fun.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Are you in love with Manny?" Marco asked.

"Marco" Ellie yelled. I could hear the two laughing and fighting over the phone.

"Craig" Ellie said and my heart leapt out of my chest.

"Ellie, Oh I am so happy to hear you're voice." I told her.

"Look, I am little drunk" Ellie started, "And I will regret this in the morning but…" Ellie trialed off.

"Ellie" I shouted, "What?"

" I love you" Ellie rushed on quickly then disconnected. I held the phone there for a few minutes, unsure of what to do. Then I jumped to my feet and ran out of the hotel room. I found my manager at a table in the restaurant.

"I have to go," I told him. "I have to go back to Toronto right now"

"Craig, not possible" He replied.

"No, I mean it. I will be back I just have something to do" I shouted, "Please!"

He regarded me silently for a moment then looked away. "I will call the jet. You have until morning to be back and I mean that Manning"

"Thank you" I told him. "Thank you"

I went back to my room to pack. On the plan I wrote a song. The best song I had written in quiet some time. I wrote it for her.

By the time I landed in Toronto it was very late. I called Manny and she answered sounding drunker than Marco or Ellie.

"Manny we need to talk" I started but she cut me off.

"Yes, we do" Manny slurred, "Craig, I found someone else. I am sorry but I think we should end things now"

"I found someone else too" I replied honestly. Manny laughed, it sounded boarder line bitter.

"You found someone else along time ago Craig" Manny spat. "But I have come to terms with that, tell her you love her before it's too late."

I didn't have to ask whom she was stalking about, I just knew. "Manny, where is the party?"

"Paige's house" Manny said. "Goodbye Craig"

" I made my way to Paige's house as quickly as I could. The front door was open so I just walked in. Ellie was dancing with Marco in a corner. I pulled out my phone and dialed Jimmy's number.

"Hey rock star," Jimmy answered.

"I need a favor," I told him. I filled Jimmy in on plan and he said he would help. I know he had a slight crush on Ellie, I could hear he was little disappointed but Jimmy was true friend to both Ellie and I, he would do anything for us.

I ducked into the shadows, giving Jimmy enough time. He found me about ten minutes later and motioned for me to follow. "It's all ready for you" Jimmy advised me.

"Thanks Jim" I said and followed him to the makeshift stage. Paige set it up for the DJ, however now it was the place I would confess my love to Ellie Nash.

"Hello everyone" I said into the microphone after Paige cut the music off. "I am sure some of you remember me, Craig Manning"

I was surprised I received applause but pleased. I held my hands up and motioned for the crowd to settle down. "Thank you" I said, "But I need you're silence. I am on a mission here." The crowd laughed a little and I searched for Ellie. She was watching me, anxiety written on her face. "Ok, I am in love" I announced, "and I came here to make a play for the girl. So, allow me to sing you a brand new song. I just wrote it on the plane, and I wrote it for her". I was terrified as I started strumming the melody but soon I let the music take me away.

I was the one leaving 

_The plane was taking me away_

_I watched her in the rearview mirror _

_Tears streaming down her face_

_I was the one leaving_

_But I couldn't help but feel abandoned and alone_

_I might have been the one with a new destination_

_But she would be the one moving on_

_While I would be making my dreams come true_

_Her life would grown and change_

_I might be rock star in the making_

_But she would fall in love someday_

_Music has been life for so very long_

_Things were falling in to place, pieces for to find_

_I was the one with the destination but she was leaving me behind._

I could see tears forming in Ellie's eyes. She smiled and I nodded. When the song was over she made her way to the stage, pushing the crowds of my former classmates away. I grabbed her and pulled her to me.

"I am sorry" I whispered. "It was you all along. I am sorry. I-"

"You're here now" Ellie cut me off. "I know you have to leave soon but you're here now and that is what counts."

I pulled away and pressed my lips to hers. Ellie sighed and melted into my embrace.

"It wont be easy" I warned her. Ellie smiled and kissed my cheek.

"The best things never are" Ellie replied, taking my hand and leading away from the stage where we could be alone.

I prayed Ellie could handle the rough road ahead and that she never would leave me behind.


End file.
